Girls
by TheFunGuy
Summary: My first fan fiction. Basically a One-shot TailsXCream set after Eggman's final defeat. T for language.


**Let me start off by saying that this is my first fanfic EVER, I've read them for a while and I guess I'm finally gonna try it out. I'm no Shakespeare, so don't expect something great or even good :-p  
So I guess I'll start off with the disclamer:  
**

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of his furry little friends...does that make you happy lawyers? Does it? Man, you guys are all emotionless pricks.**

**Ages (no, they're not 100% accurate on te age differences between characters. Sorry if you like everything the same way it is in the regular sega universe.)  
Tails - 16  
Cream - 16**

I woke up like it was any other Monday morning... Late!  
"Oh shit!" I thought as I saw my the digital clock on my nightstand. It read "7:00" meaning I had thirty minutes to take a shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, and get to school. I hate Mondays  
I manged to get out the door at 7:15. It was winter, and even though it was freezing, I was only wearing some jeans and a t-shirt of some punk rock band that you've probably never heard of. I could probably still make it to class before the bell rang if I ran and took a few shortcuts. Dashing through back alleys and side streets to avoid having to run through (or into) other pedestrians, I was able to reach my destination in 10 minutes. Feeling victorious for beating the clock, I started walking up the steps of the high school.  
"God, I hate this place. It's not like I learn anything here" I thought. After Sonic and I had thwarted Eggman for the last time, things all around the world had finally gone back to normal. Leaders were elected, cities were rebuilt, and laws were made. Unfortunately for me, one of those laws stated that regardless of my insanely high intelligence and test scores, I still had to go to school like every other 16 year old kid.  
As those angry thoughts filled my head, I didn't notice the layer of ice on the top step of the entrance to the school, and with a loud spine shattering noise, I fell flat on my back, and proceeded to fall down the stairs.  
I let out couple swears under my breath as I slowly got to my feet. Luckily, eveybody was already inside and nobody saw my embarassing little stumble. Unluckily, The fall had not only really hurt, but had also caused some of the contents of my backpack to spill out.  
When I finally gathered all my stuff together and made it to my first class, I was already late. As I entered the room, the teacher gave me one of her "If I wasn't your teacher, I would beat the shit out of you" looks.  
"Well Mr. Prower, late again! What a surprise. What was it this time? Helping an old lady cross the street? Or maybe you were saving children from a burning building."

I didn't even dignify her comment with a response as I walked to my seat in the back of the room.  
Teachers don't like me. I can't really blame them. When you have a student (like me) who just sleeps, doodles, reads, or daydreams in class, you're bound to get upset. But when you have a student who does all those things AND gets straight A's you're furious.  
That's how it was with me. I never answered questions, never raised my hand, never showed the slightest bit of respect for my teachers. I guess I was just a downright punk in their eyes. But I didn't do those things because I was rebelious (not to say that I haven't started a few riots, but that's another story). No, I was just bored and grumpy. There was no reason to be in school.  
The day raced by as fast as a chariot pulled by snails, but I survived till lunch, where I saw one of the only friendly faces that I knew in the school, Cream.  
I sat down in my usual spot, at the end of a table next to her. I sat at the end because everybody else who sat at that table was one of Cream's friends. I had nothing against them, I'm sure they're all very nice girls and everything, but they weren't exactly the kind of people I would want to hang out with. So Cream usually spends her lunch period going back in fourth between a conversation with me, and a conversation with them.  
I sat down with my tray of the cafeteria's sad excuse for a "cheeseburger" and greeted my one and only friend in the school. The other kids don't like me, maybe they're jealous of my brains, maybe they're intimidated by the whole "ex-superhero" thing. Regardless, I'm content with just Cream, she alwayse seems to make me feel better.  
"Hi Miles" she said. I had sorta outgrew the nikname (even though Sonic still calls me it).  
I mumbled something in response without lookin up at her. I didn't mean to be rude, but today was just puttin me in a bad mood.  
"You seen down. What happened?" she said with genuine concern. That's what I love about Cream. She doesn't pretend to care, she does care.  
I looked up at her frowning face. She had changed so much since we were kids. She had always been cute, but now she was just plain hot. "I was late again. Anderson chewed me out for that. I also slipped on the ice on my way up the stairs, so my back is still sore from that. Just another Monday at Shitville Highschool."  
She sort of winced at the word "shitville". Even though we're 16 and hear it every day, she hates it when people swear.

"I'm sorry you're having a bad day, where'd you hurt your back?"

I lifted the back of my shirt a little to see the very large bruise that she could see, even through my thick orange fur. She rubbed it a little, and I couldn't help but blush when she touched me. Like I said, she was hot, and the short skirt wasn't exactly helping.

I pulled my shirt back down and continued eating while she talked to her friends about God knows what. They just talked so fast and used the word "like" so much, it was impossible to follow. I caught the words "Ryan" "Kelly" and "what a skank" before giving up. I used to try and participate in their conversations, but not only could I barely understand them, but I could tell the didn't really like me. Like I said, I looked like a downright punk, and maybe I was, but either way, I gave up trying to converse with them a long time ago.

After ten minutes or so, she turned back to me with those perfect eyes of hers. "So, your place again tonight?".

I nodded. She almost always came to my apartment after school. Well. I say "my apartment" but Sonic is the one who owns it. After he and Amy hooked up, he moved in with her so he could "spend more time with her" as if I didn't know what that meant. So basically Sonic left me the place to myself. I insisted on paying the rent but he wouldn't hear of it. I could do it easily, I had been buying and selling stocks for years.

When Cream came over, I usually just helped her with homework or studying or other crap like that. Then we'd chill and watch TV or something.

We weren't a couple or anything, thought I wouldn't mind being one. She was probably one of the most sought after girls in school. Her eyes were beautiful, her laugh was like music to me. And her body? Well I'd say AT LEAST a 9.5. Call me a pig, but I know what I like, and she had it all and plenty of it.

Only problem was that I always figured she could only think of me as her best friend or her brother.. So I kept my mouth shut. If I told her how I felt about her, I'd probably ruin our friendship.

I woke up to the schoolbell ringing. Yeah, I usually sleep through my last class period. History isn't exactly my favorite.  
I met Cream outside at the usual spot, in front of the bike racks. She had been waiting I could tell because she seemed a little annoyed at my lateness, I can see why, winter isn't a fun time to be standing outside.

We walked silently to my place. I was freezing. All I was wearing was jeans and a t shirt while Cream had the full winter coat outfit, with the gloves, boots, earmuffs, and a scarf. When we finally got there, I think my lips were blue.  
We got inside, finally free from winter's chill, and I took Cream's coat. I may look like a delinquent, but I can be polite.  
"Thanks", she said.  
I grunted a reply. I wasn't really feeling all too cheerful, today hadn't gone well at all.  
We sat down on the couch. Cream unpacked her schoolwork. I just watched. I do all my homework 5 minutes before it's due. I turned on the television and flipped aimlessly.  
This is how it usually worked. I'd watch TV, she'd do class work. Whenever she needed help, I helped. Today was different though. She grabbeed the remote and shut off the TV.  
"Ok, I have a test tommorow in History, you're helping me study. I really need an A on this.", she said  
"Okay."  
We studied for hours, eventully, after staring at a book and quizing my little cream colored friend, I dozed off. (hey, it's not like Mobian History is a very interesting subject.)  
I don't really know how long I was asleep for, but I woke to the sound of Cream's voice from another room. It took me a second or two to register what was going on. I realized that I must have fallen asleep and that Cream was in the kitchen talking to somebody.  
"Yeah, I'm at Mile's house." There was no audible answer, so she must have been on the phone. "Ha! No, it's not like that. He's helping me study for that stupid History test." she waited a few seconds for a response from whoever she was talking to. "So what if he looks sketchy? I've known Miles since I was, like, six. He's a nice guy when you get to know him."  
I was happy to hear that Cream defended me when her friends talked about me.  
"Well, actually, we're not studying anymore. He fell asleep"......."I don't know. Maybe he's tired from all that sleeping he does in school."  
She giggled a little with the amusement she got from he own joke. I love her laugh.  
"No, I'll probably stick around for another hour or so."....."Well, I'll wake him up eventually, but he looks so cute and peaceful when he's asleep, I'd feel bad if I woke him up right now."  
That one made my ear twitch a little. Had she been watching me? And if so, how long? And what did she mean by "cute" ?  
My thoughts were racing as I heard her say goodbye to her friend and she entered the room. I pretended to still be asleep. I didn't want her to know I had been listening to her conversation.  
She walked over to the couch I was laying on and stood next to me for a moment. I felt a soft hand gently stroke the top of my head. I wanted her to keep doing it, but instead, she just sighed and started shaking me awake.  
I faked a little yawn and said, "Wait... What happened?" in a confused voice. She gave me one of her cute little smiles and said, "You fell asleep while quizzing me on the economic trends of the 30's".  
"Oh... Sorry bout' that."  
She smiled again and said, "Dont worry about it." as she picked up her various papers and books. I stood up and helped her gather her things.  
I looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:00.  
"Your mom is gonna want you home soon."  
"Yeah, i know... Wanna walk home with me?"  
I froze. I walked her home every day, but the way she said it this time was... different, and after what she said earlier, I couldn't help but blush a little as I said "sure".

The moon was shining brightly. I like the night, it's quiet, well, at least in my neighborhood. Peaceful, is probably the best word to describe it. I liked to take walks at night and just think about anything, or, sometimes, nothing.  
Cream only lived a few blocks away, so the walk was usually only five minutes or so, but tonight, we seemed to be moving slower than normal.  
I was silent, still contemplating what I had heard her say earlier. I kept my eyes straight ahead but I could feel her gaze burning into the side of my head.  
We finally reached her apartment building. She and Vanilla lived in a cozy apartment on the first floor so we didn't have to climb any stairs.  
When we reached the door, she just stood there looking at me, pondering something.  
"Well... here we are." I said.  
"Yep..." she replied.  
We stood there looking at each other for what seemed like hours when she finally looked away and searched for her key in her purse.  
"Thanks, by the way."  
"For what?"  
She found the key and put it it's hole.  
"For helping me study, for walking me home, for being a good friend." I looked at my shoes and blushed a little (man, that had to be the hundreth time today).  
"Don't mention it." I said.  
"Why not? Would it ruin your 'oh-so rebellious and punk rock' reputation?" she asked sarcastically.  
"You know what I meant."  
"Yeah. You're right." She smiled again and looked at me with a slightly serious expression. "You weren't asleep when I came back in the room were you?".  
I was a little taken back by that. How did she know? Did she know? Maybe she was just trying to make sure I hadn't heard her or something... No. The way she said it... she must have known.  
"How did you know?" I asked, still awkwardly looking at my shoes.  
She put a hand under my chin and lifted my face so I was looking at her.  
"Because the first time I rubbed your head, you didn't blush, so you must have been asleep, but when I came back in the room and did the same thing, your face turned redder than Knuckles." she had a slight smirk on her face.  
As far as I could tell, I had two options. She could obviously now see that I had a crush on her, so I could either roll with it, or try to act like _she_ was the weird one for petting me in my sleep.  
So I kissed her.  
It wasn't long or drawn out, but it was more than a little peck. Suffice to say, it stated what I needed to say.  
When I pulled myself apart. She just stared at me. I started regretting my rather bold move and tried to think of some way to recover from such an awkward mistake.  
When I had given up all hope and looked utterly defeated, the smirk returned to her face and she said "Well it's about time Tails."  
Then she opened the door and walked inside. As she closed it, she gave me a  
little wink.  
I just stood there for a minute contemplating what had happened. When my wits finally caught up with me, I started walking home. Then I remembered what she said. "Well it's about time Tails."  
What was she saying?  
That I should have done that earlier? And she used my old nickname. Was there a reason for that? Was she trying to tell me that I should have done that a LONG time ago?  
As I went to sleep that night. The last thought in my head was the one lesson that I had learned from that day, the one thing that seemed to always be right, the ultimate truth to the universe...  
"Girls are confusing."

**Well there it is, my first fan fic. A little cutesy but I guess I like it. I'd love to hear what you guys think. Even if you absolutely HATE it, at least tell me why. Okay, I'm tired... night.**


End file.
